


Some Kind of Wonderful

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i'm gonna laugh about that forever now, idk this just came to me, lols that's actually a tag, more fluff than smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really loved the idea of a Gendry that used to be a computer hacker who occasionally helps out the Brotherhood without Banners from time to time after running into a little trouble with the law (okay, fine the <em>Lannisters</em> mostly but whateves)...like a lot while trying to balance a new life with Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [targaryens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryens/gifts).



> So this was just a little random something that I came up with after a chat with a friend. Four messages, a long reply, and almost 2k or so words later, this happened. I just really loved the idea of a Gendry that used to be a computer hacker who occasionally helps out the Brotherhood without Banners from time to time after running into a little trouble with the law (okay, fine the _Lannisters_ mostly but whateves)...like a lot while trying to balance a new life with Arya. Idk just felt like getting this out here.
> 
> Oh and also, smut at the beginning. May want to skip the beginning if that ain't how you roll. Other than that, carry on.

She was moaning and gasping, trying to catch her breath as the pleasure surged through her body. She could feel the way her legs twitched and trembled as her release grew within her and then Gendry slammed back into her at just the right angle and she cried out.

"Come on, baby...cum for me." Gendry's voice rasped.

Arya arched her back and sat up, her hand curling around his head and the other at his arm. Her back came into contact with his chest and he moved his hand down to her clit. Arya cried out even louder when he started stroking it in time with his thrusts and she turned her head to capture his lips. He moaned into her kiss and brought his hand up to her face. The feeling of her arousal wet and cold against her skin made her slightly slicker in between the legs and she moaned.

She pulled away from him and he frowned.

"I want to kiss you."

That was he needed to hear as he lay her on her back and thrust back inside of her. This time he kissed her hard, nipping at her lips as his motions went harder but deeper.

"Gendry." She whispered his name and all he could see after that was grey eyes and tears. Arya arched off the bed as she clenched around him and came hard, his name tumbling from her lips. He in turn never took his eyes off hers and finished with nothing more than a growl of her name. When they came down from their euphoria, Gendry stroked her face and leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He lay there looking into her eyes for a long time before he heard someone knock at the door. She wound her hands around his neck and surged up to give him a final kiss before letting go. Gendry took one final look back at her before he left the room and smiled. Arya smiled back and closed her eyes, her thoughts on both him and the tattoo of a howling wolf and her name on his arm.

* * *

When Gendry declared himself decent, he opened the door to reveal someone he hadn't expected at the hour. It was his red headed, freckle faced friend, Anguy.

"Seven hells, what ya doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Bull."

Gendry stepped aside and let him in. Anguy waited and gave Gendry a proper greeting complete with a hug and a handshake.

"Not to be rude, but why you here mate?"

Anguy laughed. "No, it's a fair question. Just came back from a run."

"This can't be too good."

"It's not. Beric, Lem, and Tom were taken in for questioning."

Gendry ran a hand over his face. "Told them they should've been more careful. Bloody idiots never listen."

"Can't say you didn't warn them though mate."

"Thoros, Hot Pie, and Ned?"

"Trying to get the boys out. Tansy, Allyria, and the girls are backing us as our alibis. We were at 'The Peach' all night."

"And you need me to run interference."

"Precisely." The red head smirked in satisfaction.

"Alright, have a seat. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Arya had tried to go to sleep but found it difficult to do so without her gentle giant besides her. She huffed and sat up in bed, the sheets clinging to her bare form. She heard another voice out in the living room with Gendry and decided that she'd rather interrupt than stay bored in bed. Quickly searching for clean underwear and one of Gendry's shirts. She made her way outside.

Arya tiptoed across the hall and stood silently before she turned the corner. Gendry was saying something to the other person. Something that sounded vaguely cryptic and dangerous. Male laughter broke through her thoughts and she decided to interrupt anyways.

"Gen?" she said as she rounded the corner.

Gendry looked up to see her biting her lip and his lips curved. "C'mere, babe."

She was wearing his red t-shirt, his favorite shirt and it came up to her knees. He smiled at her and tugged her to him. She fell into his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Arry this is a friend of mine, Anguy. Anguy, this is Arya."

"Hi." She stuck her hand out to the red head and he took it with a grin.

"Finally, I get to meet the famous she wolf you're  _always_  talking about. Quite the looker you got yourself lass."

"Thanks." Her face went red and she punched Gendry. He laughed and caught her hand, giving it a tiny kiss.

"What? It's not my fault...your name is kind of tattooed on my arm or did you forget? Besides, you're more fun to talk about than car parts sometimes."

"You're so stupid sometimes Gendry." she shook her head. "Nice to meet you too, Anguy."

Arya turned her attention back to Gendry. She tilted her head to the side and moved her hand to his cheek.

"You coming back to bed soon?"

"Yeah, I promise. Gotta take care of some stuff first, m'lady."

"Okay." She gave him a slight slap on the cheek and then rubbed it. "Don't call me m'lady, babe."

"I'm sorry, just can't help it love." He replied with a smile.

Arya leaned in and kissed Gendry lightly on the lips before hopping off and excusing herself from the room.

"It was nice to meet you. Goodnight." And with that she left and silence over came the living room.

"Looks like someone finally tamed the bull, ehh?" Anguy grinned wickedly.

"Shut up."

He set about helping out his friend and finished within the hour. A few phone calls, some research on this laptops, an email, and a text later, his work was finished.

"Alright. Seems that they're all good to go, but you gotta be careful next time. This was their final warning and I think that after this, they might start to piece some stuff together."

"Got it. Keep clear and low, until the waves die down."

"Precisely."

"Thanks mate, I owe you one."

"Not more than I owe you."

Anguy smirked. "Aye, that you do. Night mate."

"Night."

"Oh and Bull?"

"What?"

"Your little lass was gorgeous."

" _Goodnight_  Archer."

He closed the door on a laughing Anguy and he shook his head in annoyance as he locked up and headed back to bed.

* * *

Gendry padded back into the bedroom and found it empty. But he heard unintelligible noises and a voice coming from the baby monitor and with a smile, knew where his little wolf was. Arya was sitting by the window with little Daryn in her arms. She was kissing his cheeks and tickling his belly. The boy gurgled and giggled at his mother's antics and then the boy turned his face to the side.

"Dada!"

Arya turned in his direction and saw Gendry standing in the doorway.

"C'mere stupid." She echoed his words from earlier.

He laughed and kissed her forehead as he reached for his son. Daryn had his coal hair but Arya's steely grey eyes. The baby rarely cried for anything except for when he was hungry or needed to be changed. The boy's eyes immediately perked up at the sight of his father.

"Dada!"

His chubby little fists opened and closed as Gendry nuzzled his son to his chest. Daryn squirmed around for a bit before he settled. He looked around and giggled at Arya.

"Mama...mama."

She kissed his cheeks and he patted her face with his hands. Soon his eyes started to droop and then finally, he closed his eyes. Arya wrapped her arms around Gendry and kissed her son's nose.

"He's definitely your son."

"And why's that?"

"Because it takes you forever to get comfortable before you sleep."

He chuckled. "Can't help it if I get a little restless. I can never get a good night's sleep without my little wife beside me."

She blushed again and she reached up to bite his nose.

"Stupid bull."

Gendry laughed softly. "A stupid bull that had you screaming not that long ago..."

Her eyes widened. "Gendry!"

"What? Is that not how we made our son? I recall some screaming and moaning when it happened."

She slapped his arm. "Shut up stupid!"

"Careful, love. Don't want me to wake or drop Daryn. You know how long it takes for him to fall asleep again."

She hit him again in slight anger but he had a point. As much as Arya loved her son, getting him to fall asleep and stay asleep was the most painstaking thing in the world. She'd have to feed him and then sing to him before rocking him gently and then laying him in his crib with his mobile softly moving above him. She groaned and then took the baby from his arms. Daryn stirred and fussed but then stopped when he heard his mother's soothing voice, singing his favorite lullaby.

" _My featherbed is deep and soft, and there I'll lay you down,_  
 _I'll dress you all in yellow silk, and on your head a crown._  
 _For you shall be my lady love, and I shall be your lord._  
 _I'll always keep you warm and safe, and guard you with my sword_

_And how she smiled and how she laughed, the maiden of the tree_  
 _She spun away and said to him, no featherbed for me._  
 _I'll wear a gown of golden leaves, and bind my hair with grass_  
 _But you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass._ "

She rocked him and then she heard his tiny snores begin and she placed him on his crib. The crib had several stuffed animals, mostly wolves and small woodland creatures from her siblings. He had a small grey blanket blanket with a wolf and a fish stitched on to it from his grandmother. It was his favorite. Gendry started the mobile again and then wrapped his arms around Arya's belly, his chin resting on her shoulder. Sometimes they just like to look at him while he slept. He looked so much like Gendry then.

"I can't believe we made that."

"Me neither." Arya whispered, brushing her son's hair out of his eyes.

"He's still so small."

"Didn't feel so small when I pushed him out."

"I'm still really sorry about that, love. I know you didn't want this but it was worth it, no?"

Arya nodded. She never wanted kids but the moment she held her son for the first time, she couldn't help but fall in love with the little boy who looked so much like her stupid bull.

"Completely worth it, love." She said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

Gendry kissed her temple and grinned. The smiles lingered long after they left their boy to his blissful sleep.

* * *

They were laying back in their bed again, her head laying on his bare chest while his fingers trailed up her arms. Sometimes they like to lie like that in silence and just listen to the wind outside or listening to their son's little snores. But Arya was restless and curious and wanted to know what Gendry had done for the  _Brotherhood_  this time.

"Gendry?"

"Yes, love?"

"What did your friend want?"

Arya felt him tense and she knew she'd caught him. "Just some old files, nothing more."

"Oh, really? Just some old files?" She said as she roll on top of him, kissing his chest.

"Mmm hmm..."

Her eyebrow cocked up and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You sure about that Bull?"

He propped himself back on the headboard and put his hands at her hips. "Why ask if you already know the answer?"

"Because I'd rather hear it from you." She shot back.

"Okay, yes. I did some stuff for the  _Brotherhood_  but it was mainly just cleaning up and processing reports, nothing else I swear."

"Gendry..."

"Arya, I know. I promised I'd quit after Daryn, but if you got to remember that some of that may come back to bite me in the ass."

"And you wonder why I call you stupid? Look I don't care if you do or don't quit, I just want you to be careful. I know I say you're stupid and that I call you sutpid but you're not. And you're smart enough to know that Tywin Lannister is not someone to mess with. Gregor Clegane and Joffrey Baratheon maybe, but still be careful. It's not just you and me now, it you, me,  _and_  Daryn." Arya put one hand on his shoulder and with the other, brushed the hair that fell into his eyes to the side. "You do realize that don't you?"

"Of course, I do babe." Gendry brought her closer to him. "I want this over just as much as you do. We almost there...so close. A little bit more and we'll have your father out of jail and Robert back at the helm of Baratheon Corp. Just trust me on this will you?"

Arya sighed and rest her forehead on his. "I do. If you say you're close, then I believe you. Just be careful okay, stupid?"

"I will, I promise." He leaned down to kiss her softly.

Arya wrapped her arms around him and sat on his lap, simply letting him hold her. Then a sudden thought came to mind.

"Babe?"

"Yes, Arry?"

"Don't ever leave your phone by Daryn again."

Gendry tilted his head back to see her. "Why?"

"That son of yours scared me half to death this afternoon."

"With my phone?" He sounded amused.

"Yes, it seems he takes after you when it comes to electronic devices."

"How?"

"He's figured out how to access your phone with out the password."

"And?"

"And how to access your videos."

The smile that had been curving on his face fell instantly. "Shit."

"If it hadn't been for the baby monitor, I would've never known. At first I thought I was hearing things and then I heard moans coming from his room. I went to see and then I stopped when I heard him say, 'Mama! Mama! Dada! Dada!'. I ran in and found him with your phone in his hands." Arya said with a shiver.

He laughed and Arya slapped his arm. "It's not funny Gendry!"

"It's a little funny, love. But you're right, I should probably get rid of those." He replied sheepishly.

"You think?"

He was about to reply, when they heard Daryn fuss again. And this time Arya was sure that he was hungry again. "I swear that boy is most definitely your son."

"What makes you say that now?"

"All either of you ever think about are food and my tits."

Gendry grinned at Arya. "Like father, like son."

Arya's fist hit his groin at the same time, Gendry kissed her.

Needless to say, that night Gendry didn't get any more kisses and Arya more than happily cradled her son in between them.


End file.
